Des serments d'enfants
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE-FILM : Quand ils étaient enfants, tout semblait plus facile, les serments, les promesses... Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Série d'OS sur l'adolescence de Thor et Loki.
1. Des Serments d'Enfant

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **Quand ils étaient enfants, tout semblait plus facile, les serments, les promesses... Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Jurer".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Des serments d'enfants**_

Thor pressa le pas. Le tout jeune prince d'Asgard âgé d'à peine 14 ans avait réussi à échapper aux gardes du palais relativement facilement ce qui lui faisait plaisir. En effet, depuis quelques temps cela devenait plus compliqué, mais il avait encore de la ruse, quoi que certains en pensait et il avait réussi à se faufiler hors du palais sans se faire suivre.

De toute manière, il était déterminé et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. La journée n'avait pas été bonne et il refusait de le laisser seul dans un coin. Il y avait eu les réflexions de leur professeur et surtout les moqueries des autres lors de l'entrainement, des moqueries qui avaient cruellement touché son jeune frère. Thor avaient eu envie de les étrangler, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, Loki avait disparu.

Des cris s'étaient élevés et tout le monde s'était mis à la recherche du plus jeune des princes qui venait tout juste d'avoir 11 ans, mais il semblait avoir bel et bien disparu. Thor aurait pu les aider, mais il n'en avait pas envie, car contrairement aux autres, il savait où chercher et il voulait être seul.

Après avoir semé les gardes dans les couloirs du palais, il se faufila dans les jardins, gagnant le mur du fond, qu'il escalada assez facilement grâce à une treille qui courait sur ce dernier.

Agile comme un chat, il atterrit lestement de l'autre côté et dévala le petit sentier avant de s'engouffrer entre deux bosquets, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivi. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut les eaux miroitantes du Grand Lac et sourit en découvrant une silhouette assise sur la berge. Une silhouette fine qui avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et déposé sa tête sur le haut de ces derniers. Le sourire de Thor s'effaça tout de suite. Cette posture il ne la connaissait que trop bien… Il pleurait…

Oui, il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour se rendre compte que son petit frère était en train de pleurer et cela lui fit mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure, qu'il prenne trop à cœur les réflexions des uns et des autres. Certes il était difficile d'entendre sans relâche les mêmes reproches sur son corps fluet, son manque de concentration à cause de son côté tête en l'air et son manque d'acharnement à l'entrainement, mais il ne devait pas le prendre autant à cœur.

Thor se rapprocha donc de son frère d'un pas nonchalant tout en lui lançant joyeusement.

\- Hey ! Tu t'améliores, tu arrives à t'éclipser de plus en plus loin.

Loki redressa la tête, lançant d'un air fâché à son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, répondit ce dernier, ignorant volontairement son ton courroucé.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te chercher.

\- Très bien ! Parce que je ne veux plus rentrer !

\- Loki, tu…

\- Tu les as entendus ! Le coupa brutalement son petit frère. La magie est quelque chose de vil et d'inutile. Moi ce sont vos combats que je trouve inutiles. En plus, je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Peut-être que si tu ne passais pas ta nuit à lire, tu…

\- Je veux apprendre, lui lança Loki en serrant les poings de rage.

\- Oui je sais et…

\- Est-ce que je n'ai plus le droit de m'instruire ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Thor en s'agenouillant doucement devant lui, mais tu viens de dire toi-même que tu étais épuisé, alors…

\- Je ne veux pas dormir ! Lui lança Loki en criant plus qu'il ne le voulait vraiment.

Thor soupira et avança une main pour la poser sur l'un des genoux de son frère.

\- Ça aussi je le sais. Ce sont tes cauchemars, c'est ça ?

Loki redressa la tête et ne put réprimer un frisson qui remonta le long de son échine.

\- Tu ne sais rien.

\- Si bien sûr, tu sais que je suis là au besoin.

Loki ne répondit rien, mais bien évidement qu'il savait qu'il était là. Depuis qu'Odin l'avait jugé assez âgé pour se démener seul avec ses cauchemars, c'était son frère qui venait le prendre dans ses bras quand ils étaient trop durs ou trop violents à supporter. En ce moment, c'était même au-delà. Loki en devenait terrifié à l'idée de s'endormir, alors il veillait… tentant de son concentrer sur ses livres pour ne pas s'endormir, pour ne plus jamais fermer les yeux.

Devant son absence de réponse, Thor se rapprocha un peu plus et prit les mains de son cadet entre les siennes, le forçant à redresser la tête. Il lui sourit avant de prendre un air grave.

\- Loki, regarde-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes toutes ces remarques à cœur. Tu n'es pas un faible. Ne les laisse pas dire ça.

\- Mais j'aime combattre avec la magie.

\- Je sais… et je vois que tu t'améliores. Alors jure-moi de ne plus les laisser t'atteindre. Jure-moi de laisser les remarques glisser sur toi.

\- Je ne serai pas assez fort. Ces mots font si mal.

Thor hocha doucement la tête et pressa un peu plus fort les mains de son frère avant de répondre.

\- Je vais te faire une promesse moi-aussi. Je te jure que je serai là Loki. Si jamais on s'en prend à toi, je serai là petit frère.

\- Ne te force pas à…

\- Non, c'est mon rôle de grand frère. Nous ferons bloc tous les deux. Je te jure que rien ni personne ne pourra rompre cela, rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. Nous sommes frères. Alors crois en ça. Je te jure que je serai toujours là.

Loki esquissa un sourire, touché par les mots de son aîné et sans le prévenir, il se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord surprit, Thor le réceptionna en souriant, le serrant contre lui. Sa main glissa derrière sa nuque pendant qu'il lui murmura.

\- N'oublie jamais que je suis là, je te protégerai. Je t'en fais le serment. Je serais là… Je peux le jurer si cela peut t'aider petit-frère.


	2. Différence et promesse

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Bon au départ ce n'était pas censé être un recueil mais j'ai une ou deux idées en plus alors voilà un chapitre 2.**

 **L'incident s'était produit sans même que Thor ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Il était à l'autre bout de la cour d'entraînement, discutant et riant avec le Trio Palatin qui lui racontait une de leur aventure.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un ancien thème des Nuits du FoF que j'ai repris : "Promesse".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Différences et promesses**_

L'incident s'était produit sans même que Thor ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Il était à l'autre bout de la cour d'entraînement, discutant et riant avec le Trio Palatin qui lui racontait une de leur aventure. L'aîné des fils d'Odin, âgé de tout juste 16 ans buvait leur parole et n'aspirait plus qu'à partir à l'aventure en leur compagnie dés de que l'occasion se présenterait.

De l'autre côté, le maître d'armes, égal à lui-même hurlait sur les deux novices plus qu'il ne leur enseignait vraiment. Deux jeunes gens parmi lesquels se trouvait Loki. Le plus jeunes des deux princes, âgé de 13 ans, avait une sainte horreur de ces exercices de combat et encore plus de ce maître d'arme. Le seul ton de sa voix le hérissait et il était de mauvaise humeur, rien quand l'apercevant.

L'instructeur se moquait bien de l'image de brute sans cervelle qu'il renvoyait. Il était là pour les instruire ! Point final ! Et par tous les dieux que cet avorton de jeune prince avec sa nonchalance et son dégoût des armes pouvait l'insupporter ! Il ne pourrait jamais en faire un guerrier convenable ! Cédant à ses pulsions, il le cramponna par un bras.

Loki sursauta et plantant ses iris émeraude dans le regard.

\- Tu as compris ce que je suis en train de te dire ! Déjà que les brindilles de ton espèces n'ont rien à faire sur un champ des bataille.

\- Les idiots comme vous non plus, rétorqua Loki. Se battre s'est faire preuve de stratégie. Il n'y a pas de place pour les simples d'esprit.

\- Comment ! Rétorqua le maître d'armes en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de nouveau, mais se mit à caqueter avant de finir de se transformer en coq. Les autres élèves poussèrent un grand cri de surprise et se retournèrent vers Loki qui affichait un regard amusé.

\- Quoi, depuis le temps qu'il se prend pour le roi de la basse cour ? Demanda ce dernier aux autres élèves.

Toutefois, les autres élèves n'avaient pas réellement envie de rire du tour du plus jeune des fils d'Odin et les reproches commencèrent à bourdonner aux oreilles du jeune dieu. Des reproches qui mettaient en avant le côté facile, manipulateur et fourbe de la magie. Des reproches qui touchèrent le jeune homme en plein cœur. Pourquoi la magie était-elle moins noble que le fer d'une lame ?

Agacé, Loki décida de quitter le terrain, laissant le maître d'armes retrouver sa véritable apparence.

Le temps que Thor ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé, son jeune frère remontait déjà vers le palais. L'aîné des fils d'Odin adressa un regard noir à un apprenti qui se permit de le siffler avant de planter ses amis pour tenter de le rattraper. Comme il détestait quand les autres étaient injustes avec lui ! Loki avait ses défauts, notamment le fait de savoir piquer des colères venues de nulle part et de pouvoir bouder pendant des jours entiers sans se lasser, ce qui lui paraissait souvent très exagéré, mais il était son petit frère.

Thor ne supportait pas qu'on puisse le faire souffrir et l'attitude blessante du maître d'arme, tout comme les quolibets et les reproches des enfants l'avait blessé. Il en était sûr ! Comme il était sûr qu'il avait besoin de lui, même s'il serait sans doute trop fier pour l'admettre.

Il gagna donc le palais à grandes enjambées ne faisant pas forcément de réponse au salut d'un des gardes qui fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers son binôme.

\- Ils sont ombrageux aujourd'hui nos princes.

...

Rapidement, Thor se glissa dans les couloirs, se mettant même à courir pour rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Après une inspiration destinée à lui donner du courage, il tapa doucement à la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Loki ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, le jeune homme décida de tenter sa chance. Il tourna donc la poignée et se faufila dans la pièce, ravi de trouver la porte non verrouillée. Son regard balaya la pièce, cherchant à localiser son frère qui semblait être nulle part. En revanche, une chaise éclatée en mille morceaux et son bureau renversé lui prouvèrent que son frère n'était pas loin et qu'il venait de passer sa colère sur l'infortuné mobilier.

\- Loki ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Thor se dirigea vers la terrasse. Une terrasse sur laquelle il découvrit son cadet, assis sur le parapet, les jambes pendant totalement dans le vide et cette vision le fit frémir.

\- Loki ?

Il se rapprocha doucement tandis que ce dernier lui tourna enfin un regard courroucé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en train de faire admirer ta manière de combattre ?

\- Loki, je…

\- Ou d'imaginer dans quelles grandes aventures tu vas te lancer seul avec le Trio Palatin pour démontrer à tout le monde quel grand guerrier tu es ?

Thor soupira. Bon c'était parti… Cette agressivité qui cachait son mal être, il commençait à la connaitre par cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, répliqua Thor en enjambant le parapet pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

\- Fais attention, maladroit comme tu es tu pourrais tomber, lui répliqua Loki sur un ton sérieux.

Thor s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me jeter dans le vide. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir à tous ces imbéciles.

\- Ouais, là tu marques un point, répondit Thor avant qu'un silence pesant se fasse entre eux.

Un silence que Thor fut le premier à rompre.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Lui demanda son jeune frère avec un air étonné.

\- Pour ce qui s'est passé ? Ce maître d'arme, les autres, tu…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de l'attardement mental de ce pseudo maître d'arme ni de la débilité profonde des amateurs monomaniaques de baston, le coupa Loki.

Thor ne put retenir un léger rire. S'il ne l'avait pas regardé, il aurait très bien pu penser que Loki était bien plus vieux que lui, mais c'était son petit frère. Il avait 13 ans et ces mots choisis ne servaient qu'à masquer sa douleur. Thor tendit une main pour la poser sur la sienne, se sentant rassuré qu'il le laisse faire sans la retirer. Alors, il lui pressa doucement les doigts pour l'apaiser tout en murmurant avec assurance.

\- Je sais que ça doit être compliqué, mais ne t'en fais pas, si quelqu'un peut les faire changer d'idées sur la magie c'est bien toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as un tel talent Loki. Maman a bien essayé de m'apprendre, mais je n'arrive à rien.

\- Si seulement tu arrivais à te concentrer plus de trois minutes.

Thor sourit. Bien vu. Loki le connaissait tout autant que lui le connaissait.

\- Ce n'est pas simplement ça. Elle coule dans tes veines, petit frère. Tout est si naturel. Laisse-leur le temps. Ils finiront par se rendre compte à quel point la magie, ta magie est précieuse.

\- Ah ? Et dans combien de temps ? J'en ai marre tu sais.

\- Je sais… Tes cauchemars, les remarques idiotes qui s'accumulent chaque jour. Je comprends que tu en ais marre, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit et ça ne changera pas. Je serais là Loki… J'ai manqué de vigilance aujourd'hui, mais je te promets que je suis avec toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas que mon serment de te protéger n'était pas une idée en l'air, mais une promesse ? Une vraie promesse.

\- Je ne veux pas que…

\- C'est mon rôle Loki ! S'exclama Thor en serrant un peu trop fort la main de Loki qui grimaça tout en le laissant faire. Je te le promets.

\- Oui, répondit Loki en souriant et mon rôle est de t'éviter la chute, ce qui risque de se produire si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'agiter.

Thor sourit et pivota pour se redresser, aussitôt imité par son frère. Quand ils furent sur la terrasse, Thor se rapprocha et passa son bras autour des épaules de son cadet pour l'attirer vers lui. Loki frémit, mais se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable de toute manière de se sentir soutenu. Il s'autorisa même à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Thor fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais le garda contre lui en ajoutant.

\- Et tu as raison ce maître d'arme est un parfait imbécile, tu aurais pu le laisser en volaille !

Loki rit doucement. Oui, ce n'était pas facile de se sentir différent, mais tant qu'il aurait ces bras-là pour le rattraper il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'écrouler et un mot à peine audible lui échappa.

\- Merci…

Un mot que perçut Thor sans lui répondre. Il était son grand frère. Il n'avait pas à le remercier. Alors, il laissa son bras sur ses épaules, entrant dans la chambre en lui demandant.

\- Je t'aide à ramasser ?


	3. L'antre du dragon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **Dans son attitude ou physiquement, Loki avait tendance à trouver à ce moment précis que son frère était un peu "lourd"**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Lourd".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **L'antre du dragon**_

Une douleur désagréable pulsa à ses tempes lorsque Loki cligna doucement des yeux. Une douleur qui lui donna l'envie de les refermer tout de suite, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Sans bouger, il prit donc une longue inspiration, tentant de remettre dans le bon ordre le puzzle de sa mémoire et un nom s'imprima aussitôt.

\- Thor…

Quelle logique implacable ! Une situation aussi désagréable ne pouvait résulter que d'une idée lumineuse de son frère. Un frisson le parcourut et soudain, tout lui revint : l'idée de la chasse au trésor, le diamant qu'il voulait offrir à Sif pour l'impressionner, le dragon qui n'était pas tout à fait heureux qu'on vienne le chatouiller et la chute… La chute dans le puits qu'il avait ralentie avec ses pouvoirs, mais pas assez apparemment, s'il en jugeait par son mal de tête. Loki soupira. Pourquoi diable s'obstinait-il à suivre son lourdaud de benêt de grand frère dans ses idées stupides ? Peut-être parce que c'était son grand frère justement. Thor avait 17 ans, mais il agissait parfois comme un gosse de 7 ans capricieux, irréfléchi et c'était Loki du haut de ses 14 ans qui tentait la plupart du temps de rattraper le coup du mieux possible, un peu comme aujourd'hui en ralentissant leur chute… Leur chute ? Comment il avait pu oublier qu'ils étaient tombés tous les deux dans ce puits ?

\- Thor !

La voix de Loki avait une drôle d'intonation, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, parce que l'inquiétude était en train de prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Non pas pour lui, mais pour son idiot de frère, surtout qu'il y avait encore un dragon en colère dans le coin.

\- Thor ! Appela le jeune adolescent une nouvelle fois avant de laisser échapper un juron.

Dans le noir d'encre dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, ni son ennemi, ni son frère. Ce n'était pas une position enviable et malgré le danger que cela représentait, il lança un sort de lumière, illuminant la cavité rocheuse au fond de laquelle il se trouvait. A quelques pas devant lui, il remarqua son aîné étendu à plat ventre, inerte.

\- Thor !

Loki se redressa, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas. Sa jambe gauche céda et il chuta lourdement sur le sol en gémissant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son genou et il frémit de douleur. D'accord, ralentir une chute était une chose, éviter des blessures en était une autre. Ayant maintenant conscience de l'état de son genou, Loki serra les dents et tenta à nouveau de se relever. Il gémit, mais tint bon, se rapprochant de Thor aux côtés duquel il se laissa tomber.

\- Hey ! Débout !

Il secoua doucement son frère, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas.

\- Thor !

En le secouant un peu plus, il sentit un liquide poisser sur ses doigts. Un liquide rouge… Du sang ?

\- Thor !

De plus en plus inquiet, Loki passa les mains sous le corps de son frère et le redressa pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Eh ! Thor !

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'obtint pas plus de réponses. En revanche, il comprit assez facilement d'où venait le sang. Thor avait reçu un mauvais coup à la tête et une large coupure barrait son front. Toujours inquiet, les doigts de Loki glissèrent dans le cou de son aîné. Les battements de son cœur étaient forts et réguliers. La blessure était plus impressionnante que réellement grave. Par contre, ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que le dragon ne pointe le bout de son nez, surtout que Loki n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il était resté inconscient.

\- Thor ! Allez ! Fais un effort !

Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne réagit pas et Loki comprit que c'était à lui de les sortir de là, surtout qu'un bruit de pas lourd et pesant semblait se rapprocher du haut du puits. Instinctivement, il redressa la tête ; le dragon était en train de les chercher.

\- D'accord ! Allez, il ne faut pas rester ici !

Rapidement, Loki passa le bras de son frère sur ses épaules et se redressa en laissant échapper une plainte.

\- Bon sang, il faudrait arrêter de manger comme quatre !

Derrière son sarcasme se cachait surtout l'inquiétude de ne pas réussir à les sortir de là. Thor inerte faisait un certains poids et Loki avec son genoux blessé et sa carrure bien plus fine savait bien qu'il était trop lourd pour qu'il le porte à la surface. Il devait donc trouver une autre solution et rapidement, car une grosse voix résonna dans la cavité.

\- Où ils sont, mes petits voleurs ?

Loki redressa vivement la tête vers la bouche du puits. Une trentaine de mètres plus haut, un dragon noir aux yeux rouges sang les observait avec un air carnassier.

\- Vous êtes encore en vie ? Parfait, j'aime dévorer mes proies vivantes ! C'est plus amusant !

Comme le terrifiant prédateur qu'il était, le dragon noir plongea tête première, gueule ouverte, dans le puits en déployant ses ailes. Loki laissa échapper un juron et tira son frère pour tenter de le porter, surtout qu'il venait de remarquer une fente sur le mur en face de lui, une fente qui pouvait peut-être se révéler être très utile.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le dragon rugit, exprimant son contentement à l'idée de les dévorer.

Loki tenta tant bien que mal de répartir le poids de son frère sur ses épaules puis, au moment où la gueule aux dents acérées se rapprochait dangereusement, il lança un sort, se téléportant à l'autre bout de la cavité.

Les mâchoires du monstre claquèrent dans le vide pendant que le jeune dieu soutenant maladroitement son frère réapparut vers la fente. Il tituba, manquant de s'écrouler à cause de son genou et du poids de son aîné toujours inerte, mais il parvint à se rattraper de justesse et se faufila dans le passage en tirant son frère avec lui.

Le dragon rugit et se retourna avec un air mauvais.

\- Vous pensez peut-être pouvoir m'échapper ?

D'un bond, le gigantesque prédateur se rapprocha de la fente en prenant une longue inspiration. Loki qui traînait toujours tant bien que mal son frère comprit rapidement quel piège mortel pouvait devenir son idée. Pas de chance pour lui qui en était assez fier ! Il tenta alors de progresser plus vite, le cœur battant tout en jurant après son frère toujours aussi inerte.

\- Bon sang, mais on n'a pas idée d'être aussi lourd !

Loki serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer la propre douleur de sa jambe tout en tirant son frère aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En face de lui, le redoutable dragon noir finit d'inspirer et relâcha son souffle de flammes et de soufre. Dans un passage aussi étroit que celui-ci, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Loki redressa la tête dans l'autre sens. Il y avait de la lumière ! La sortie ne devait pas être très loin, mais il n'allait pas assez vite. Le souffle était sur le point de les rattraper. Ne réfléchissant pas au fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de travailler ce sort avec sa mère, il invoqua un bouclier tout en plongeant en direction de la sortie. Les flammes, crachées par le dragon noir, rebondirent sur le bouclier sans le briser pendant que les deux frères basculaient dans le vide, se retrouvant brutalement dans la neige. Les dernières flammes passèrent au-dessus d'eux sans les toucher tandis que le dragon poussait un cri de frustration.

Étendu sur le dos dans la neige, son frère toujours inerte affalé à moitié sur lui, Loki s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait bien cru qu'il était en train de vivre sa dernière heure. Il expira bruyamment, donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- On a eu chaud !

OoooO

Assis sur son lit, un bandage autour de la tête, Thor observait son frère en faisant la moue.

\- Tu as vraiment créé un bouclier pour nous protéger ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou le barbecue, lui répondit Loki en boitillant jusque vers son lit.

\- Et tu m'as porté jusqu'au palais ?

\- Ah ne me parle pas de ça ! Tous mes muscles me le rappellent encore. Tu es plus lourd qu'une masse de plomb.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas, répliqua Thor en prenant un air faussement indigné avant de tendre la main pour prendre celle de son frère.

\- Je suis désolé Loki.

\- De quoi ? Demanda son petit frère en suivant le geste de son aîné qui l'invitait à s'allonger à côté de lui.

Il le fit doucement, déposant sa tête sur le ventre de Thor qui passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux sombres tout en répondant.

\- C'est ridicule. Je n'arrête pas de te dire que je serai là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, mais je t'ai mis dans une situation où tu as failli mourir à cause de moi.

\- Tu peux le mettre au pluriel. Tu as failli finir griller mon frère.

\- Je sais, répondit Thor en baissant la tête.

\- Eh, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, dis Loki en redressant la tête en direction de son frère. Regarde, nous sommes plutôt en forme et puis, ces serments que tu me répètes, ils sont dans les deux sens mon frère. Tu me protèges et je te protège aussi, ça marche ?

Loki tendit la main à son frère et Thor se remit à sourire, serrant la main de son petit frère.

\- Ça marche !

\- Magnifique, répondit Loki en souriant à son tour avant de caler de nouveau sa tête sur son ventre. Et puis, jusqu'à l'arrivée du dragon, c'était plutôt amusant.

\- Tu parles, nous avons failli finir griller, père vient de me faire une jolie série de remontrances et je n'ai même pas ramené le diamant pour Sif. C'est un échec cuisant !

Thor soupira avant de capter le léger sourire de son frère, un sourire narquois et énigmatique qu'il affichait avant l'une de ses révélations un peu trop théâtrales pour son âge.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier comprit que son aîné l'avait percé à jour et, sans se départir de son sourire, d'un mouvement de main, il fit apparaître le diamant entre ses doigts, le brandissant sous le nez de son aîné, tout en disant.

\- Ne sois pas si affirmatif pour le diamant. Je t'avais dis que c'était amusant avant l'arrivée du dragon.

\- Loki !

\- Ben quoi, je pense que je suis plutôt bon pour escamoter les choses, dit-il en faisant sauter le diamant dans la main de son frère. Après tout, j'ai même réussi à escamoter un benêt inconscient des pattes d'un dragon noir !

Thor rit doucement en faisant tourner la pierre entre ses doigts.

\- Tu marques un point petit frère.

\- Seulement un ?

\- Loki !

Ce dernier rit doucement avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son frère. Un frère qui sourit en pressant son épaule. Ils étaient passés proche de la catastrophe, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait ce moment.

\- Tu peux dormir tu sais, si tu es fatigué.

\- Pourquoi je serais fatigué ?

\- Parce que tu as porté un lourdaud ?

Loki rit doucement, mais laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il n'avait peut-être pas très sommeil, mais il était avec Thor. Thor qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant qu'il fermait les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter tout en se disant que les serments étaient jolis, mais qu'il devait surtout faire en sorte de les appliquer et il se jura de ne plus le mettre en danger aussi sciemment avant de s'endormir à son tour, laissant échapper le diamant qui roula sur le tapis à côté du lit.


	4. Un hiver glacial

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'adolescence de nos deux jeunes dieux asgardiens préférés sans ordre chronologique**

 **L'hiver était rude cette année, Asgard semblait totalement pétrifier.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Froid".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un hiver glacial**_

Il faisait froid. Un froid glacial comme il n'en avait pas régné sur Asgard depuis des dizaines d'années. Une couche de neige de plus de un mètre de haut recouvrait les jardins et la ville. Tout était pétrifié, gelé. Les feux ne suffisaient plus à réchauffer les habitants qui se terraient chez eux, ne sortant que par extrême nécessité, non sans s'être emmitouflés dans des capes chaudes et des bonnets.

Toute la vie semblait presque avoir disparu. C'était précisément la réflexion que se faisait Odin en jetant un œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il portait lui-même une épaisse cape en fourrure, car même le palais n'était pas épargné par le froid. Dans son dos, Frigga assise sur le lit était tout aussi chaudement vêtue. Elle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle feuilletait sans le lire.

\- Vous semblait préoccupé ?

\- Ce froid est si intense qu'il en paraît peu normal. Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de magique derrière cela ?

Frigga se leva, s'enveloppant de sa cape avant de rejoindre son époux en frissonnant.

\- Toutes les rudesses de l'hiver ne proviennent pas forcément de la magie, vous savez.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais je m'inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, l'hiver se termine toujours !

...

Loin des préoccupations de son père, assis sur son lit dans sa tenue de tous les jours, le jeune Loki, qui venait d'avoir 9 ans, était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Cet hiver profond l'amusait, car contrairement aux autres, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne craignait vraiment pas le froid. Oh, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, il enfilait bien des bottes, des gants et une cape plus chaude, mais au-dehors pendant que son frère et ses amis étaient totalement pétrifiés, il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas son cas. Mieux, il aimait ce froid. Il se sentait bien et surtout, il avait enfin un avantage sur toute cette bande qui le trouvait fluet et fragile.

Sa chambre n'était pas plus chaude que les couloirs du palais, surtout qu'il avait tendance à oublier de fermer la porte de sa terrasse, chose que pour une fois il avait faite pour ne pas se faire fâcher par sa mère, qui l'avait grondé en disant « qu'il allait attraper la mort ». Loki savait bien que c'était une idée étrange, la mort ne s'attrapait pas, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait été malade tout bébé et il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère, même si dans le froid, il se sentait bien.

Il avait donc fermé la fenêtre, mais pas changé ses habitudes. Il portait son habituelle tenue légère, assis sur son lit sans se préoccuper du froid ambiant. Totalement plongé dans sa lecture, il sursauta quand une voix résonna depuis la pièce d'à côté.

\- Loki !

Ça, c'était son frère. Un frère qui avait mis tout le pathos possible dans sa voix pour lui donner l'envie de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Sauf que le trop était l'ennemi du bien. Il en faisait bien trop ! Loki soupira. Pire, il était décidément un piètre acteur.

\- Loki !

Et il avait vraiment envie de le déranger. Conscient que le cri risquait de se répéter indéfiniment, le jeune garçon se décida à s'extraire de son lit. Il déposa son livre sur sa table et, toujours pieds nus, se dirigea vers la chambre de son aîné.

Au vue des exclamations de presque désespoir, Loki ne frappa pas et entra dans sa chambre.

\- Ah ! Te voilà !

Bon, au moins, il était content de le voir et Loki sourit en découvrant Thor assis dans son lit, sous ses couvertures en train de grelotter.

\- Tu as un problème, mon frère ?

\- Rapproche-toi.

Loki ferma la porte et obéit docilement. Pour ses 13 ans, Thor était déjà solide et le voir trembler de froid était assez amusant. Son jeune frère vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Voilà, dis-moi.

\- J'ai tellement froid que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider, je…

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi ?

Loki ne cacha pas sa surprise et sursauta.

\- Je t'en prie. J'aurais moins froid avec toi. Je suis fatigué.

Le jeune garçon détailla son aîné. C'était vrai qu'il avait des cernes et lui qui ne craignait pas le froid ambiant, ne s'était jamais dit que cela pouvait empêcher de dormir quelqu'un. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup et… et Thor venait le rejoindre, lui, quand les cauchemars lui faisaient du mal. Alors Loki hocha doucement la tête en lui souriant.

\- Tu me fais une place ?

Thor lui répondit lui aussi par un grand sourire et leva les couvertures. Loki se glissa contre lui et les deux enfants s'allongèrent. Thor frissonna.

\- Tu es gelé en fait.

Loki fit la moue et esquissa même le geste de se lever, mais Thor l'emprisonna dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Son petit frère se laissa faire et glissa sa tête dans son cou.

\- On va se réchauffer mutuellement, tu vas voir, murmura Thor.

Loki redressa doucement la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se réchauffer, lui, mais se tut. Oh, il ne craignait pas le froid, mais là, dans les bras de son frère, il ressentait autre chose. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé et en fermant les yeux, il lança le petit sort qu'il était en train d'apprendre dans sa chambre. Un sort de chaleur qui les réchauffa doucement. Il sentit son frère frissonner de plaisir et fut heureux de voir que son sort lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Au moins, il pourrait dormir paisiblement et rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard.

Tout en pensant à ça, Loki sentit subitement que lui aussi avait pas mal d'heures à rattraper. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais de se retrouver sous cette montagne de couverture dans le lit de son aîné avait fait remonter sa propre fatigue. Il se pelotonna donc un peu plus contre lui et Thor lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de poser sa joue sur son front.

\- On a déjà plus chaud. C'est mieux. Bonne nuit petit frère, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

\- Bonne nuit grand frère, répondit Loki en fermant les yeux.

Oui, il était bien là et mentalement, il se fit une promesse, celle de toujours être là pour son grand frère, de le soutenir, de l'aider comme aujourd'hui. Thor disait qu'il le protégerait, mais lui aussi serait là pour lui, c'était bien plus qu'une promesse, c'était un serment et il prolongea son sort de chaleur juste avant de s'endormir à son tour. Pour lui, cet hiver n'était pas une menace. Il se sentait bien. Il aurait même voulu qu'il se prolonge.


	5. Partie de pêche

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'adolescence de nos deux jeunes dieux asgardiens préférés sans ordre chronologique**

 **Pour faire prendre l'air à Loki, cloîtré dans sa chambre à cause d'une migraine, Loki pense avoir la bonne idée !**

 **L'idée de ce texte est venue pendant la rédaction de l'OS qui suivra celui-ci dans l'ordre de publication. C'est le premier de trois petites aventures vécues par nos jeunes dieux encore assez turbulents.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Merci Emilie pour la relecture !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Partie de pêche**_

Loki était étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos, dans le noir, cherchant à chasser cette migraine qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle durait aussi longtemps, mais depuis son quatorzième anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt, il les trouvait de plus en plus violentes.

Soudain, il sentit un poids sur le côté de son lit et fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, découvrant un gobelet qui apparut comme par magie devant ses yeux.

\- Tiens, tu devrais boire ça !

\- Thor ? Maugréa le jeune garçon en découvrant le sourire de son frère penché sur lui.

\- Oui, répondit son aîné en glissant une main sous son dos. Redresse-toi.

Loki lui obéit en grommelant plus pour la forme que pour autre chose et Thor lui mit le gobelet entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai été voir Erdaa. Elle m'a dit que ça atténuerait la violence de tes migraines et qu'elle viendrait te passer une belle engueulade si tu recommençais à avoir mal sans aller la voir.

Loki esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Elle est pire que maman.

\- Bien pire ! Confirma Thor en pensant à la vieille guérisseuse. Maintenant, bois ça. Tu devrais te sentir mieux et elle m'a dit aussi de te faire sortir de cette chambre.

Tout en buvant, Loki émit un certains bruit de protestation et son frère lui sourit.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Il fait beau et cela te fera du bien !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller frapper sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose !

\- Mais tu ne frapperas sur personne. Je pense avoir trouvé l'activité idéale.

Thor s'amusa de la lueur interrogative que sa réponse fit naître dans le regard de son frère.

\- Nous allons pêcher !

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Loki.

\- J'ai emprunté la barque du vieux Fargor. C'est une activité calme et paisible, parfaite pour te reposer !

\- Je n'aime pas la pêche.

\- Et bien emmène un livre ! Tu pourras faire une sieste dans la barque pendant que je pêcherai, au moins tu prendras l'air.

\- Tu sais qu'il faut être patient ?

\- Mais je suis patient ! Rétorqua Thor d'un ton sérieux.

Loki lui répondit par un rire amusé qui lui fit pousser un sourire d'exaspération.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je vais te le prouver ! D'accord ?

\- Oh oui, ne serait-ce que pour te voir combattre une ligne, je suis plus que d'accord !

OoooO

Le soleil brillait. Il faisait chaud, mais par chance, le lac était assez ombragé. Loki était assis au fond de la barque, observant son frère en train de se dépatouiller avec son hameçon. Il devait bien reconnaître que la scène était drôle, tout comme le fait qu'il se sentait mieux. La potion d'Erdaa avait estompé une grande partie de son mal de tête et l'air chaud sur sa peau lui faisait du bien. En général, Loki n'était pas très à l'aise sous la chaleur, mais là, l'ombre rendait tout ça vraiment agréable. Thor n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée.

Une exclamation de colère indignée le tira de ses pensées. Loki redressa la tête, observant son frère qui venait de s'ouvrir le bout du doigt avec son hameçon. Il pouffa devant sa mine déconfite et leva la main. L'hameçon s'envola de ses doigts et le fil vint se nouer solidement autour avant que le tout ne se repose dans sa main. Thor tourna la tête vers Loki qui lui lança un sourire.

\- Tu vois que tu aurais mieux fait de demander.

\- Mais j'y serais très bien arrivé seul ! S'exclama ce dernier en jetant sa ligne.

Loki rit doucement une nouvelle fois et se laissa glisser au fond de la barque. Il se pelotonna sur un côté et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Maintenant que son frère état bel et bien en train de pêcher, il allait en profiter pour faire une sieste.

Thor le regarda faire avec un air attendri. Il avait repris un peu de couleur et semblait se sentir mieux, c'était un bon point. Cela le rendit fier de son idée, la pêche était une solution miracle !

...

Sauf qu'en effet, la pêche nécessitait de la patience, une chose dont Thor était cruellement dépourvu !

Au bout de deux heures, Thor était donc plus que lassé d'avoir à attendre qu'un poisson daigne se prendre à son hameçon. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son frère. Loki le connaissait par cœur et il savait pertinemment ce qui risquait de l'endormir ou de l'agacer. Thor ajouta mentalement la pêche sur la liste ! Le jeune prince serait bien rentré au palais, sauf que son frère était toujours endormi au fond de la barque. S'il en jugeait à son air détendu, il dormait même profondément, bercé par le clapotis de l'eau et le doux mouvement de la barque. Thor ne se voyait pas le réveiller, lui qui l'avait entendu pleurer de douleur une partie de la nuit à cause de la violence de sa migraine. Il avait besoin de ce repos, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait emmené ici ! Alors, malgré son envie de rentrer, il ne tenta rien. Loki était à moitié affalé sur les rames, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

Thor soupira et se concentra donc sur sa canne à pêche dramatiquement inerte. Quelle idée il avait eu ! C'était la faute d'Hogun ! Le guerrier avait dû se moquer de lui, il ne voyait pas autre chose ! Comment pouvait-il lui dire avec autant de sérieux que c'était l'une des activités qu'il préférait pour réfléchir ? Ceci dit, à part réfléchir, il n'y avait pas trop d'autre chose à faire.

Thor soupira et glissa le doigt dans l'eau pour dessiner des ronds et créer des vaguelettes. Une guêpe vint tourner autour de sa tête et il la chassa de l'autre main. Cependant, il la sentit se poser dans son cou et se donna une claque violente qui le fit sursauter lorsque le dard le piqua. Surpris par la douleur, des étincelles remontèrent le long de sa peau et un éclair partant de ses doigts foudroya une carpe qui passait un peu trop près de leur barque. Thor retira le dard de la guêpe de son cou et se pencha pour récupérer le poisson. Au moins, il ne rentrerait pas les mains vides.

Un autre sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire qui venait de la naissance d'une nouvelle idée pendant qu'il regardait sa main. Thor ne savait pas encore tout à fait contrôler son futur pouvoir de dieu de la foudre, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Ce n'était qu'une partie de pêche, non ? Et il venait de la rendre d'un coup bien plus intéressante !

OoooO

Une étrange explosion fit violemment tanguer la barque, réveillant Loki en sursaut.

\- De quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune prince regarda autour de lui et découvrit son frère, totalement hilare en train d'essayer de foudroyer les poissons qui passaient un peu trop près.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Regarde Loki ! J'ai inventé une nouvelle façon de pêcher.

\- Tu as perdu la tête, répéta son frère cette fois sur un ton affirmatif.

Pour toute réponse son aîné déclencha une autre décharge tout en riant.

\- En plus, je contrôle mieux mes éclairs ! Regarde !

Loki lui lança un regard noir.

\- Nous sommes loin de la berge, ce n'est pas le moment de...

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Thor déclencha une décharge de grande ampleur qui fit chavirer la barque et les occupants. Le contact avec l'eau froide surprit Loki qui but la tasse avant de remonter à la surface au moment où Thor sortait la tête de l'eau, continuant de rire.

\- Remets donc cette barque dans le bon sens ! Marmonna Loki.

Thor lui adressa un sourire et la remit dans le bon sens, sauf qu'en le faisant, il attrapa sa ligne et s'ouvrit la paume avec l'hameçon. Un juron de douleur lui échappa de même qu'une série d'éclair qui part une étrange malchance mirent le feu à la barque. Le bois s'embrasa et Thor sauta dessus pour l'éteindre. Avec toute cette eau, il n'allait quand même pas laisser la barque couler ! Assez rapidement, il parvint à éteindre le feu, heureux que ce dernier n'ait touché qu'un peu le haut de la barque. Satisfait, il se tourna vers son frère.

\- C'est bon Loki, on peut remonter et... Loki ?

Thor regarda la surface de l'eau autour de lui, cherchant son frère sans le trouver.

\- Loki ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il fit la moue.

\- Allez Loki, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec tes sorts ! Montre-toi ! Loki ?

Toutefois son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Son frère aimait faire des farces, mais là c'était différent. Il se passait quelque chose et une boule au ventre était en train de se nouer. Sans réfléchir, il prit une inspiration et plongea sous l'eau. Ses éclairs avaient mit le feu à la barque, mais aussi foudroyé les poissons autour d'eux. Est-ce que l'un d'eux avait touché son frère ? Ses craintes étaient fondées, car il vit le corps de son cadet, flottant entre deux eaux. Thor plongea plus rapidement, décidant de ne pas prendre d'air. Il serra les dents et atteignit Loki qu'il attrapa par un bras avant de le remonter à la surface.

La tête de Thor sortit de l'eau et il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de nager en direction de la barque.

...

Avec précaution, Thor allongea le corps de son frère dans la barque et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue.

\- Loki ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Thor sentit son cœur s'emballer en constatant qu'il ne respirait plus.

\- Non ! Non ! Loki ! C'est pas possible !

Thor plaqua ses mains sur le torse de son frère et lui fit un massage cardiaque. Sous l'effet de l'angoisse, des éclairs crépitèrent, créant un électrochoc qui fit sursauter le corps de son frère. Loki ouvrit les yeux en toussant et Thor le fit pivoter pour lui faire cracher l'eau qui compressait ses poumons. Il s'autorisa à soupirer. Au moins, il n'avait pas tué son frère d'une manière aussi bête.

Loki finit de tousser et Thor le tira pour l'asseoir.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir et répondit d'une voix rauque pendant que sa respiration se fit sifflante.

\- Je te conseille de te prendre l'un de tes éclairs et de me reposer la question après.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais exprès.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Et puis comme c'est un autre éclair qui t'a...

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase !

Thor se figea et se pencha pour prendre son frère dans les bras. Loki se laissa faire. Il était notoire que Thor était un paradoxe vivant à la fois intelligent et benêt. Il agrippa les épaules de son frère, lui rendant l'accolade avant de le repousser.

\- Bon c'est bon, je suis en vie et toi aussi. Maintenant ramène-nous et raye la pêche de tes activités futures !

Thor sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prendre un air contrit.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu sais créer une brise pour nous pousser vers la berge avec tes pouvoirs ?

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Les rames sont au fond du lac.

Loki soupira.

\- Non mais sérieusement, promets-moi d'oublier la pêche !


	6. Le marais des ombres

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'adolescence de nos deux jeunes dieux asgardiens préférés sans ordre chronologique**

 **Jamais Loki n'aurait pu imaginer que son frère se prenne d'intérêt pour un livre.**

 **L'idée de ce texte est venue pendant la rédaction de l'OS qui suivra celui-ci dans l'ordre de publication. C'est le premier de trois petites aventures vécues par nos jeunes dieux encore assez turbulents.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Merci Emilie pour la relecture !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le marais des ombres**_

Il faisait beau. Le temps était clair, chaud, mais ce n'était pas encore la fournaise que Loki détestait. C'était une belle journée de fin de printemps, qui rendait la lecture sous le feuillage des arbres bien plus attrayante que les tables de la bibliothèque. Le jeune dieu, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, avait donc subtilisé les trois ouvrages qui l'intéressaient au nez et à la barbe du vieux bibliothécaire grincheux avant de s'exiler dans la forêt qui longeait le parc du palais.

Il se sentait tranquille et apaisé. C'était une bonne chose vu que ses nuits étaient agitées en ce moment. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea même de poser son livre et de s'étendre pour dormir un peu, peut-être que les cauchemars lui accorderaient une heure de repos.

Sauf qu'au moment précis où il allait s'allonger, le craquement d'une branche se fit entendre. Loki redressa la tête, intrigué et soupira en découvrant la personne qui venait de le retrouver. Adieu la tranquillité !

\- Hey ! Lança Thor un grand sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à te mettre la main dessus !

\- C'était le but, marmonna Loki en fermant son livre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ressemble à quoi à ton avis ? Lui demanda Loki en brandissant son livre.

\- Sérieux, mais tu passes vraiment toute la journée le nez dans tes bouquins. Tu devrais changer un peu d'activité !

\- Je ne frappe pas assez sur la tête de tes amis ?

Thor pouffa et se laissa tomber assis à côté de son frère.

\- Je ne parle pas forcément d'entraînement. Tu ne veux pas venir pêcher avec moi ?

\- Pêcher ?

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- Ta dernière partie de pêche, tu as voulu foudroyer les poissons et la barque a pris feu !

Le rire de Thor se fit plus sonore et Loki fronça les sourcils. Parfois, comprendre son frère était quasiment impossible. Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait bien qu'il soit venu le rejoindre.

Thor prit l'un des livres sur la pile et l'ouvrit, le parcourant d'un œil distrait.

\- Hey ! Il parle de quêtes et de trésors ce livre.

\- Je ne lis pas que des trucs barbants, lui rétorqua son frère.

Thor lui fit un sourire et Loki posa son livre par terre.

\- Tu comptes rester un peu ?

\- Oui, je…

\- Parfait ! Le coupa Loki en s'allongeant.

Il posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Thor sans lui demander, glissant une main sous sa joue et laissant ses yeux se fermer.

\- J'ai mal dormi, tu m'accordes une heure ou deux ?

Thor sourit. A 17 ans, le jeune guerrier avait soif d'aventures, d'action, mais il avait aussi un rôle important, celui de grand frère. Il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais il avait entendu ses cauchemars pendant la nuit, le mur séparant leurs chambres n'étant pas très épais, alors il ne pouvait pas lui refuser, surtout qu'il savait bien que sa présence semblait éloigner les cauchemars. En plus, il lui avait fait le serment d'être toujours là pour lui et là, il avait besoin de son frère. Il laissa donc ses doigts se glisser dans la chevelure brune de son frère.

\- Bien sûr, ferme les yeux. J'ai de la lecture.

Loki sourit et se laissa aller, s'endormant en quelques secondes pendant que Thor se cala contre le tronc, avant de continuer à parcourir le livre qu'il avait feuilleté.

OooooO

Il était cinq heures du soir, lorsque Loki rouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira, surpris de découvrir son frère, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

\- Tu as passé l'après-midi à lire ?

\- Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, répondit ce dernier sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le jeune garçon s'assit à côté de son frère, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il se sentait mieux, enfin reposé, mais il était aussi intrigué.

\- Ça fait quatre heures tu sais ?

\- Oui mais tu avais plusieurs nuits blanches à rattraper et ce livre est vraiment passionnant ! Je peux le garder ?

Loki haussa les sourcils, frappé par la demande de son frère. Interloqué, il bredouilla en buttant sur les mots.

\- Euh… oui, si tu veux. Essaie de ne pas l'abîmer.

\- Promis ! Répliqua Thor en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Il tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci empoigna les deux livres restants et se laissa faire. Thor le tira sur ses pieds et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent, ça me manque un peu en ce moment.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda Loki étonné.

\- Prendre du temps pour nous deux loin de tout. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner pêcher ?

\- J'ai failli me noyer.

\- Je ne mettrai plus le feu à la barque, c'est promis !

Loki rit doucement et Thor l'attira contre lui pendant qu'ils regagnaient les murs d'enceinte du palais. Au fond de lui, Loki ne serait pas contre le fait que son frère, passe plus de temps avec lui et moins à s'entraîner.

OoooO

La nuit était tombée. Tout Asgard semblait paisible et endormi. Enfin, pas tout à fait endormi. De la lumière se diffusait sous la porte d'une chambre, prouvant que l'occupant ne trouvait pas le sommeil, mais ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre.

Assis sur son lit, Thor était toujours plongé dans la lecture du livre emprunté à son frère. Il était fasciné par les quêtes, les aventures et les trésors décrits sur chacune des pages. Mieux encore, depuis une demi-heure c'était la même page qu'il relisait en boucle et subitement, il bondit de son lit.

...

Loki dormait profondément, d'un sommeil qui pour une fois semblait profond et réparateur lorsque de grands coups furent donnés contre sa porte. Ce dernier sursauta et son esprit nécessita quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

\- Loki ! Hey Loki ! C'est moi ! Ouvre !

\- Thor, grommela son cadet. Mais ce n'est pas croyable ! Retourne te coucher !

\- Loki ! Allez !

\- Je dors ! … Enfin, pour une fois je dormais, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

\- Mais non ! Allez Loki ! Ouvre-moi ! Loki !

\- Tu ne comptes pas te taire ? Lui lança ce dernier en se jetant à plat ventre sur son lit avant de se couvrir la tête avec son oreiller.

\- Loki ! Allez ! Juste cinq minutes ! J'ai une idée !

Aïe ! Les idées nocturnes de son frère pouvaient s'avérer épiques.

\- Loki !

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Loki se redressa en soupirant. Il jeta son oreiller et accepta enfin de se lever.

\- Loki !

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Le jeune garçon traversa la pièce tout en maugréant pour lui-même.

\- Je crois que je vais le regretter.

Cependant, il ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec son frère tout sourire et trépignant d'impatience sur son palier.

\- Ah enfin !

Thor entra en bondissant et Loki ferma la porte en soupirant. Cet état de surexcitation ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi excité que Volstagg devant une pièce montée ? Demanda Loki en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai trouvé un truc formidable ! S'exclama Thor en brandissant le livre emprunté à son frère.

Loki soupira.

\- Tu viens d'associer le mot « formidable » à un livre ?

\- Oui ! Mais celui-ci est génial ! Surtout le chapitre sur le marais des Ombres.

\- Le marais puant à l'ouest de la ville ? Un endroit charmant.

\- Et plein de mystères !

\- Bon, je sens que je vais le regretter mais crache le morceau ! Te voir frétiller comme une truite au bout d'un hameçon est très… dérangeant.

\- Il y a un serpent dans le marais !

\- Oui et tout un tas de bêtes dangereuses.

Thor prit à son tour un air effaré et Loki se rapprocha.

\- Je sais ! Tu adores les serpents, mais ?

\- Celui-là est une créature monstrueuse, mais magique et il a des yeux en rubis !

\- Magnifique !

\- Oui ! Des yeux en rubis.

\- Tu sais que la salle des Trésors en est rempli.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, ceux-là c'est un défi ! Imagine comme maman sera fière de nous si nous les lui ramenons !

\- Attends, tu viens de me réveiller en pleine nuit pour aller chasser un serpent dans un marais puant ?

\- Un serpent aux yeux de rubis !

\- Ouais, dit Loki en ouvrant de nouveau la porte. Je vais passer mon tour !

\- Quoi ! Mais non ! Une quête juste à côté du palais et sans danger ! Juste toi et moi ! Tu voulais bien qu'on prenne du temps tous les deux.

\- Pas pour faire n'importe quoi !

\- Allez Loki ! Je te jure qu'on va s'amuser ! Tout est marqué dans ce livre !

\- Non… Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux !

\- Loki !

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter… mais tu as une idée de la localisation de sa tanière ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Thor. Il était vraiment excité à l'idée de vivre cette aventure.

OoooO

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Seuls dans le marais, Loki et Thor pataugeaient dans l'eau puante. En tête, Thor regardait autour de lui, le livre à la main, cherchant à localiser ce qui était décrit dans les pages.

Deux pas en arrière, Loki commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Non, mais franchement, Loki se demandait encore comment il avait pu se laisser prendre au piège. Depuis le temps, il devrait connaître la manière de penser de son … « grand imbécile » de frère et savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais lui ouvrir la porte avant le lever du soleil s'il trépignait d'impatience. Ce trépignement surexcité résultant, la plupart du temps, d'une idée qu'il tentait de présenter comme lumineuse et ayant surgi de manière impromptue en pleine nuit. Ça, il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il fallait l'éviter. Sauf qu'une fois encore, il avait fini par ouvrir la porte, supportant comme conséquence de se retrouver à crapahuter en plein marécage malodorant alors qu'il n'était même pas 7 heures du matin.

\- Thor, je te promets que si ton serpent des marais n'a pas deux yeux en rubis, je me contenterai des tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ronchon ! Pour une fois que je lis un livre.

\- Rends-nous service, arrête de lire !

Thor répondit par un rire sincère.

\- Allez, je te promets que si je me réfère à la carte nous allons arriver aux abords de sa tanière et…

Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et Thor ne finit pas sa phrase pendant que Loki fronça les sourcils

\- Dis-donc, dans ton livre, il mentionne la taille de ton serpent ?

A la mine déconfite de son aîné, Loki comprit que ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Logique ! C'était Thor ! Il était impossible de lui faire penser à tout. Le jeune adolescent soupira et activa sa magie pendant que l'eau croupie se mettait à bouger autour d'eux. Oui, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée de venir ici ! A côté de lui, Thor glissa la main dans son dos pour s'emparer de son glaive.

Loki tendit une main et l'agrippa par ses habits pour le faire sortir de l'eau. Il le tira sur une étroite langue de terre sous ses violentes protestations. Des protestations qui se turent lorsqu'un violent courant électrique traversa l'eau foudroyant une partie des poissons et autres bestioles qui se trouvaient dans l'eau, les tuant sur le coup.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

L'eau finit de s'agiter et une grande masse sombre en sortit, se redressant devant les deux jeunes gens.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Loki. Eh bien, c'est ton serpent !

Thor frémit devant le monstre informe et gluant, haut de plusieurs coudées, qui venait de se dresser devant eux. Ses écailles étaient vertes, recouvertes de vase gluante et il détailla les deux petites silhouettes de ses yeux de rubis aussi gros que des œufs d'autruche.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thor, une fois qu'il eut assimilé que c'était bien son fameux serpents.

\- Ben au moins, mère pourra se faire toute une parure.

\- Non, mais ne plaisante pas tout de suite, marmonna Loki en se mettant sur la défensive.

Le serpent penchant la tête.

\- Qui ose s'aventurer dans le marais des Ombres ?

\- Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin !

\- Le Prince ! Parfait ! Ta chair n'aura que meilleur goût. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Répondit Loki. Eh bien, je suis celui qui causera ta mort !

Le serpent glapit de surprise et prit un air plus mauvais.

\- Si petit, si jeune et si présomptueux ! Je vais commencer par toi !

Le puissant animal aux yeux de rubis se pencha brutalement en avant pour gober Loki. Thor tenta de l'empêcher, mais la lame de son glaive se brisa sur la dureté de ses écailles. La bête referma sa mâchoire sur son frère lui entraînant un cri de désespoir, mais elle claqua dans le vide.

Ce n'était pas Loki, mais une projection. Le vrai Loki se tenait derrière sur une autre rive. Il activa sa magie, frappa le serpent à l'arrière du crâne. La bête rugit et bascula en avant pendant qu'il lui asséna un coup de queue qui le prit à la hanche avec une telle violence que Loki fut projeté une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Son dos frappa un arbre de la mangrove et il tomba lourdement dans l'eau puante.

Thor poussa un cri en le voyant rester inerte, le visage à demi dans l'eau. Le serpent géant se retourna vers lui.

\- Je vais te dévorer !

Le jeune Asgardien sentit la rage monter en lui. Il n'avait plus d'armes, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant. D'un geste rapide, il ramassa son épée brisée et trancha une branche pour s'improviser une lance. Le serpent le regarda en ricanant.

\- Ton épée n'a rien pu, tu penses vraiment qu'une branche le pourra ?

Thor ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la bête. Le serpent géant siffla et ouvrit la bouche pour le dévorer. Le jeune homme roula sur le côté et brandit sa branche. Il lui enfonça dans la gueule, l'empêchant de la refermer et le serpent laissa échapper un cri de rage tout en secouant la tête. Thor en profita pour le contourner et monter sur sa queue. Du liquide visqueux s'échappait de la plaie qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne, là où Loki l'avait frappé avec son attaque magique. Si seulement il avait une lance !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'une lance longue et tranchante se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Thor tourna la tête en direction de son frère qui se redressait en chancelant et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment que le serpent parvint à libérer sa mâchoire en brisant la branche. Il rua et Thor comprit que c'était le moment de passer à l'action.

D'un bond, il sauta en direction de la tête de la bête, enfonçant sa lance profondément dans la plaie déjà ouverte. Le serpent rugit, siffla, se cabra et l'éjecta brutalement à son tour.

Thor s'écroula lourdement sur la petite bande de terre pendant que le serpent tout en hurlant se penchait, gueule ouverte, pour le dévorer, mais son corps eut un spasme et il se tut brutalement avant de s'écrouler, mort.

Sa tête frappa le sol à côté du pied de Thor et les rubis qui formaient ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites et roulèrent au sol. Son corps brilla et se transforma en une nuée de feuilles mortes que le vent dispersa. En quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien à part les deux gigantesques pierres précieuses.

Thor se redressa en grimaçant. Une violente douleur dans son dos semblait lui indiquer qu'une de ses vertèbres n'avait pas aimé le choc. Il se redressa à genoux et leva la tête. Loki venait dans sa direction d'un pas mal assuré. Son jeune frère le rejoignit et se laissa tomber à genoux lui aussi à ses côtés. Sa main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Grâce à toi, lui répondit Thor.

Loki sourit.

\- J'ai toujours dis que je serai bon pour assurer tes arrières.

Thor leva la main pour lui presser la nuque en signe de remerciement. Loki se laissa faire avant de poser les yeux sur les rubis.

\- En tous cas, tu ne mentais pas. Mère pourra se faire une jolie parure.

\- Ouais, répondit Thor en faisant la moue. Mais promets-moi quand même de ne plus me prêter de livres.

Loki répondit par un léger rire avant d'ajouter sur un ton sérieux tout en ramassant le fameux ouvrage déchiré et couvert de boue.

\- De toute manière quand tu vas le rendre au bibliothécaire, je pense que l'accès te sera interdit à vie !


	7. Expédition dans la neige

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'adolescence de nos deux jeunes dieux asgardiens préférés sans ordre chronologique**

 **Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Thor qui était prêt à les embarquer dans une expéditions aventureuses.**

 **L'idée de ce texte est venue pendant la rédaction d'un drabble. C'est le troisième de trois petites aventures vécues par nos jeunes dieux encore assez turbulents.**

 **ce texte a été écrit avec un ancien thème des Nuits du FOF qui était "neige"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Merci Emilie pour la relecture !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Expédition dans la neige**_

La neige recouvrait les toits, les allées et les jardins du palais d'Asgard, donnant l'impression d'avoir tout figé sous une épaisse couche blanche. Les gens ne sortaient au-dehors que par nécessité, préférant rester se pelotonner au chaud devant un bon feu de cheminée. Tout était calme et paisible.

Loki, du haut de ses 16 ans se moquait totalement de l'hiver ou du froid ambiant. Ce n'était pas nouveau, cela ne l'avait jamais affecté et puis, au moins, il était tranquille. Quand l'hiver était rude et que les gens se terraient sous un monticule de couvertures, au moins il pouvait vaquer à ses occupations en toute tranquillité.

Il en avait donc profité pour effectuer une razzia dans les étagères de la bibliothèque et avait ouvert l'un des ouvrages pour le poser sur la table de son bureau, juste à côté de son étagère où se trouvait tout un tas d'ingrédients pour faire des potions.

Dans les pages du vieux livre, il venait de jeter son dévolu sur une potion d'invisibilité qui pourrait s'avérer bien pratique en certaines occasions. Il suivait patiemment la recette, ajoutant les ingrédients au fur et à mesure lorsqu'une ride de contrariété barra son front. La fiole de verre qu'il tenait à la main était vide, dramatiquement vide et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

...

Thor était comme la plupart des Ases, le jeune homme de 19 ans détestait quand il faisait trop froid. Il était donc installé dans son lit, bien au chaud, un plateau de victuailles posé sur les genoux. Il s'apprêtait à attraper un gigot à pleine main, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Thor sursauta et redressa la tête, découvrant son frère qui s'approcha de lui avec un air sérieux.

\- Loki ?

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier attrapa l'une de ses lourdes capes rouges à col de fourrure et lui lança à la tête tout en disant.

\- Allez hop ! Dépêche-toi, on y va !

Thor retira sa cape de sa figure et observa son frère avec un air effaré.

\- On va où ?

OooooO

Une bourrasque de vent gelé balaya la neige fraîche, créant des tourbillons qui vinrent se coller sur le visage et les cheveux de Thor. Celui-ci frissonna en tirant un peu plus sur sa cape pour s'envelopper à l'intérieur.

\- Loki ! Tu peux me rappeler où on va ?

\- Je te le rappellerai quand je te l'aurais déjà dit ! Lui répliqua son frère se retournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça ! Marmonna Thor. Je serais mieux dans mon lit.

\- Allons, c'est bien de prendre l'air de temps en temps, non ?

Thor grommela des mots incompréhensibles et Loki pouffa une nouvelle fois. Il adorait le voir râler tout en se pliant le plus possible dans sa cape. Loki portait bien des gants et une cape, mais il ne sentait pas réellement la morsure du froid contrairement à son frère. Il avait eu envie de l'emmener avec lui pour avoir quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières en cas de soucis, mais il se jura aussi de faire vite, il n'avait pas envie de le faire mourir de froid !

\- En fait, nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai juste besoin de cueillir quelques fleurs de Lune.

\- De quoi ? Tu viens de me parler de fleurs, là ?

\- Oui, de fleurs de Lune.

\- Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Comment tu peux trouver une fleur sous deux mètres de neige ?

\- C'est justement la bonne période. Elles ne fleurissent qu'au solstice d'hiver.

Thor soupira.

\- Et tu avais vraiment besoin de moi ?

\- Dans cette tempête, il vaut mieux être deux.

\- Ouais… Et tu veux en faire quoi ?

\- C'est un élément indispensable pour pas mal de mes potions.

\- Je vois… On peut faire vite alors ?

\- Tout va dépendre de comment tu marches !

Thor répondit en râlant dans sa barbe et Loki rit doucement avant de reprendre sa route.

Dans son dos, Thor continuait à ruminer. Il détestait l'hiver. Le froid, la glace, la neige, tout cela lui donnait une furieuse envie d'hiberner et de se réveiller qu'au printemps quand le soleil rendrait le décor un peu moins qu'il ne voyait pas dire non à son frère et c'était pour cela qu'il se retrouvait à patauger dans le neige, les bottes trempées au point de ne plus sentir ses orteils. C'était une sensation désagréable et dangereuse. Un soupir lui échappa. Il allait finir totalement gelé et tout ça à cause d'une lubie de son frère qui venait de l'embarquer presque de force pour trouver une fichue fleur qui ne poussait qu'au solstice d'hiver. Thor grogna.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de te laisser à ta cueillette tout seul.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Loki en se tournant vers lui, visiblement en colère. Je te rappelle que tu m'as fait patauger pendant deux jours dans un marais puant pour trouver un serpent aux yeux de rubis qui était plus un dragon qu'un serpent, alors tu me dois au moins ça !

Loki se détourna de son frère qui continua à râler tout seul. Le vent se fit plus violent, balayant avec force les arbres. Thor eut soudainement l'impression que ses os étaient en train de se changer en glace. Il grelottait littéralement de froid alors que son cadet semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau et cela devint pire lorsqu'une bourrasque encore plus violente secoua les branches de l'arbre en-dessous duquel il passait, le coiffant de neige gelée.

Thor émit une plainte navrée et se mit à claquer des dents.

\- Loki ? On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Un rire amusé lui répondit et Thor prit un air boudeur. Ce n'était pas juste. Il détestait vraiment l'hiver et les moqueries de son jeune frère. Ce dernier s'immobilisa devant lui pour l'attendre, balayant de la main la neige sur sa tête avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il récita une phrase que Thor ne comprit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loki ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question. Il répéta la même phrase et subitement, Thor eut l'impression d'avoir moins froid. Son corps se réchauffait et il sentait à nouveau ses pieds. Un frisson d'aise le traversa pendant que Loki lui adressa un sourire en retirant ses mains.

\- Nous pouvons reprendre la route maintenant.

\- Heu, oui, bredouilla Thor en baissant la tête. Merci petit frère.

\- De rien ! Avec le temps, j'espère que tu comprendras à quel point la magie peut être utile.

\- Ben, je n'en doute pas, c'est bien pour ça que nous serons imbattables toi et moi ! Répondit Thor avec un élan de sincérité qui toucha son frère.

Loki se contenta de lui répondre par un léger sourire et une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Maintenant pressons, nous devons atteindre la montagne, il ne reste que quelques heures.

\- La montagne ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien ne pousse sous cette couche de neige, la fleur que nous cherchons se développe le long des parois rocheuses.

OooooO

Revigoré par le petit sort de chaleur de son frère, Thor cessa de traîner les pieds et il ne leur fallut qu'une heure pour gagner l'aplomb des falaises Nord. Sans ralentir la cadence, Loki s'engagea sur l'étroit chemin qui serpentait le long de celles-ci pour en gagner le sommet du plateau. Enfin, pour Thor, le mot « chemin » était de trop. C'était un lacet d'un pied de large qui obligeait à progresser plaqué contre la paroi. Le pratiquer en été, lorsqu'il faisait chaud, était déjà compliqué, mais en hiver avec cette pellicule de glace qui menaçait de vous faire glisser à chaque pas, c'était presque du suicide !

\- Loki, je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable.

Pour toute réponse son frère leva la tête, observant les nuages qui leur cachaient le soleil.

\- Il ne nous reste qu'une heure pour trouver la fleur.

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, tête de mule ?

Cette fois, son frère tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Entre nous, je ne suis pas sûr d'être l'âne, mon frère !

\- Très spirituel ! Lui répliqua Thor. Le chemin est étroit, verglacé et dangereux, c'est un coup à se rompre les os.

\- Tu dramatises tout !

\- Je dramatise ! Ah ben ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu es une tragédie grecque à toi tout seul !

Loki lui répliqua par un léger rire.

\- Je vois… Tu en es arrivé à la littérature midgardienne.

\- C'est ça ou apprendre le Groot et je ne sais pas lequel des deux me sera utile.

\- Personne ne le sait, mais pour le moment, concentre-toi plutôt sur tes pieds ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te rompes le cou. Asgard qui perdrait son futur roi, ce serai bête.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes deux, ironisa Thor.

Son frère frissonna et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que je me moque du trône, je n'ai aucune envie de cette charge. C'est la tienne et ça me va très bien.

\- J'espère bien que tu ne seras jamais loin de moi à ce moment-là, petit frère.

Loki émit un léger rire sous le coup de l'émotion et tendit la main pour donner une légère tape sur la joue de son frère.

\- Ne divague pas dans tes pensées ! Reste concentré ! Tu serais bien capable de tomber et ce serait une mort vraiment ridicule.

\- Surtout pour cueillir une fleur, marmonna Thor.

\- Est-ce que le fait qu'elle soit excessivement rare pourrait te rassurer un peu ?

\- A peine !

Les deux frères rirent ensembles de bon cœur avant de reprendre l'ascension. Loki ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la glace qui recouvrait l'étroit filet qui les séparait de l'abîme commençait à l'inquiéter, surtout que plus ils montaient, plus la pente était raide et le chemin glissant.

Aussi quand après presque quarante minutes d'une montée dangereuse et forte en tension, il ressentit un violent soulagement en apercevant un bouquet de fleurs de Lune parsemer la falaise quelques mètres plus haut. Malheureusement, en se rapprochant, il constata que tout ne serait pas aussi facile. Les fleurs étaient bien là, au-dessus de sa tête, mais à plus de deux mètres.

Loki lança un regard en travers à son frère qui prit une mine contrariée.

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas te…

Thor n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Leste comme un chat, Loki escalada la falaise et Thor soupira, finissant quand même sa phrase.

\- … tuer.

Son cadet ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre. Il se concentra sur ses prises et continua tranquillement son ascension. Ce qui rassurait un peu Thor, c'était qu'il était d'une agilité qui le surpassait grandement et qu'il le vit modifier la falaise avec sa magie pour se créer des prises plus stables. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de retenir sa respiration, mais le rassura un peu.

Au-dessus de lui, Loki tendit la main pour cueillir les fleurs. Il les glissa dans sa sacoche et lança un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui demanda.

\- Si tu as fini de butiner, descends donc de là !

\- Cesse donc de râler, je…

Cependant, Loki n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Son pied droit glissa sur une mauvaise prise et il fut déstabilisé. D'un mouvement de hanche, il tenta bien de se rattraper, mais n'y parvint pas. Il bascula à la renverse dans le vide.

Thor laissa échapper un juron et plongea en avant. Sa main se referma sur le poignet de son frère qu'il tenta de tirer à lui, mais il fut lui aussi déséquilibré. Les deux frères disparurent dans le vide et le brouillard.

OooooO

Thor grogna et plissa les yeux. S'il en jugeait à ses tremblements, il était étendu dans la neige et son corps commençait à souffrir du froid. Il frissonna et tenta de se redresser avant de sentir un poids, un poids étendu sur lui. Thor leva la main et posa une main sur la joue de son frère. En effet, le poids sur sa poitrine était Loki, effondré à plat ventre sur lui. Sa tête reposait sur son torse, mais il avait les yeux clos. Thor le secoua un peu.

\- Loki ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Son pouls battait régulièrement et de manière stable. C'était déjà ça !

\- Loki !

Cette fois, il fut récompensé par un léger grognement et son cadet ouvrit les yeux. Thor se sentit soulagé et finit de se redresser en l'aidant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Marmonna Loki en se redressant.

\- Apparemment non, ce qui est paradoxal si on considère l'ampleur de la chute ! Répliqua Thor en levant.

\- Eh oui, répliqua Loki avec un léger sourire. Ça sert d'avoir un frère sorcier !

Thor fronça les sourcils tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Effectivement, en y repensant, il y avait bien eu une sorte d'éclair avant qu'ils ne frappent le sol.

\- Ouais, même si je suis à deux doigts de me transformer en statue de glace ! Lança-t-il en se redressant, tapotant sur ses épaules pour évacuer la neige.

Puis, il tendit la main à Loki qui l'agrippa pour se relever.

\- J'espère que tu as assez de fleurs, j'ai pas vraiment envie de remonter là-haut.

\- Pas la peine, lui répondit son frère.

\- De quoi ?

Les premiers rayons de lune venaient de percer les nuages et là, autour d'eux, sur les contreforts de la falaise, des centaines de fleurs se mirent à briller. Thor mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il se passait pendant que son frère se rapprocha pour continuer rapidement sa cueillette.

\- Attends ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire de l'escalade ?

Loki ne répondit pas, profitant des quelques minutes qu'il lui restait avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Thor frissonna et le regarda en croisant les bras.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans ce genre d'expédition !

\- Est-ce que c'est aussi valable pour moi ?

Thor marmonna une réponse incompréhensible qui amusa son frère avant de lui lancer sur un ton faussement en colère.

\- J'espère que tu as bien potassé ton sort de téléportation, j'ai envie de retrouver mon lit et vite !


	8. Grogner n'est pas seulement un signe de

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **Loki savait que son frère pouvait être grognon, mais ça c'était autre chose... Ce n'était pas son genre de manquer deux repas de suite [Challenge de l'été 2019 – Collectif NONAME-Thème "Fièvre Brûlante.]**

 **Ce texte a été écris dans le cadre des challenges d'été du Collectif NoName. Le thème a été proposé par Troublant. Alors merciiii**

 _Défi de l'auteur : Êtes-vous plutôt du type à avoir une fièvre d'une idée pendant des années sans en changer, ou changez-vous d'idée si vous ne l'écrivez pas dès que possible? Ainsi, donnez un exemple d'une fanfiction que vous avez publiée et d'une fanfiction lue qui vous ont le plus provoqué de "fièvre" en vous. :_ **Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le début de la question donc... J'ai toujours des idées que je m'empresse de noter pour ne pas les oublier et je commence à avoir un certains nombre de cahiers remplis d'idée. Quand j'écris, j'en choisi une et hop ! Je pense qu'une des fics qui m'a donné le plus de fièvre pour l'écrire ces derniers temps c'est le Tome 3 de fic LOTR écrite pendant le Nano de Juillet au final je m'en sors avec 348 pages en un moins, je pense que j'ai eu la fièvre là ;). A lire il y a des fics qui m'ont captivé. La dernière c'est une fic originale écrite par Emilie. C'était sa première mais je l'ai adoré !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 **Grogner n'est pas seulement un signe de mauvaise humeur**

Thor venait de rentrer de l'entraînement avec un air si grognon que Loki comprit immédiatement que cela n'allait pas. A 19 ans, son grand frère voulait déjà partir à l'aventure, se moquant totalement des interdictions de leur père qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'à cet âge, chez les Asgardiens ont été encore des enfants. Thor ne se voyait pas comme ça. Il voulait comprendre et à la manière dont il claqua la porte, Loki comprit que ça n'allait pas.

Le jeune adolescent de 16 ans laissa échapper un soupir et se rapprocha de la porte de la chambre de son frère. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait très envie de comprendre pourquoi il était à deux doigts de déclencher un orage violent, mais c'était dans son rôle de frère, non ? Alors, il tapa doucement et fut accueilli par un cri de colère.

\- Je ne veux voir personne !

Loki voulait bien aider son frère, mais il comprit aussi que, dans cet état, il n'arriverait à rien à part recevoir la foudre, peut-être... Il décida donc de le laisser se calmer pour reprendre son enquête. Une enquête qui lui fit comprendre que son frère venait non pas de perdre un duel, Sif arrivant à le détourner par quelques atouts inégalables, mais deux : un contre Fandral et un contre Volstagg. C'était pour ça qu'il était énervé après lui-même et après les autres.

Plus téméraire, Frigga tenta bien une percée dans sa chambre pour tenter de le faire descendre pour le souper, mais l'aîné des fils d'Odin refusa de mettre le nez hors de son antre. Frigga résolut de le laisser bouder, personne n'ayant réellement envie de partager le repas avec un Thor grognon et la famille mangea sans lui.

Ce fut le lendemain, en ne le voyant pas réapparaître pour le petit déjeuner que Loki commença à s'inquiéter plus sérieusement. Voir son frère sauter un repas était à noter d'une pierre blanche, constater qu'il était en train d'en sauter deux était à deux doigts de lui coller une crise d'angoisse. Le plus jeune des fils d'Odin expédia donc son propre petit-déjeuner assez vite, dans l'indifférence générale puisque ses parents avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'il était plus du genre oiseau qui picore qu'ogre qui dévore… ça c'était Thor ! Et Thor avait raté deux repas !

Loki remonta donc quatre à quatre les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Il donna deux petits coups secs sur la porte, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Pourtant, il sentait bien sa présence à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme prit donc sur lui et poussa la porte.

Une bosse dans le lit de son frère conforta son impression. Effectivement, il était bien là.

\- Thor ?

Loki n'obtint pas de réponses et gagna rapidement le lit de son aîné. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et constata qu'il avait les yeux clos. Il dormait ? A cette heure ? Loki ne tenta pas de le réveiller en le secouant, bien conscient qu'il pourrait recevoir un coup de poing, mais se dirigea vers la fenêtre. D'un geste assez brusque l'adolescent ouvrit les rideaux, laissant le soleil pénétrer dans la pièce. Les rayons s'accrochèrent à la peau de son aîné qui grogna sans vraiment se réveiller. Une peau que Loki trouva un peu trop blanche. Ce dernier retourna donc vers le lit et se laissa tomber assis dessus. Oui, il était blanc.

Loki posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et tenta alors de le réveiller en le secouant doucement. Il fut récompensé par une série de grognements plus forts, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas.

\- Thor ?

L'adolescent prit donc le risque de poser une main sur son front, mais ce fut lui qui sursauta en constatant à quel point la peau de son frère était brûlante. Il avait de la fièvre et elle semblait être en train de le consumer ! Loki frémit et se mit à le secouer plus fort.

\- Hey ! Thor !

Cette fois les grognements furent accompagnés par une quinte de toux violente et le papillonnement des yeux de son aîné. Thor continua de tousser et posa les yeux sur la personne en face de lui. Son regard bleu était presque blanc tellement il était malade et cette apparence vitreuse terrorisa son frère.

\- Tu me reconnais ?

\- Loki… Comment tu veux que je ne te reconnaisse pas ? Grogna Thor sur un ton agacé.

\- Dans ton état, avec cette fièvre.

\- Je n'ai pas de fièvre, tenta de protester son frère de plus en plus contrarié.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit son cadet pendant qu'il se mettait à tousser.

Sous l'effet de la maladie, qu'il s'appliquait à nier malgré l'évidence, et de ses crampes de plus en plus douloureuses, Thor se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémit et continua à tousser. Il serra ses deux mains sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il avait de plus en plus mal.

En le détaillant, Loki dut bien reconnaître que cette apparence pitoyable ne ressemblait pas à son frère. Il aurait pu s'en moquer comme lui pouvait se moquer de son cadet quand il était malade, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Son frère lui paraissait bien trop faible et dans la douleur pour qu'il le taquine. Il repassa une main sur son front, le trouvant de plus en plus brûlant. Sa fièvre était encore plus violente, plus brûlante et Loki s'inquiéta réellement.

\- D'accord, ne bouge pas de là.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, marmonna Thor sur un ton encore plus grognon.

\- Tant mieux ! Comme ça, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

\- Oh, je le vois parfaitement ! Dit Loki en tapotant sur la cuisse de son frère avant de se lever du lit.

Thor continua de ronchonner, mais fut pris par une nouvelle quinte de toux violente qui dura si longtemps que son frère l'entendit gémir de douleur. Quand il parvint enfin à la faire cesser, Loki pouvait le voir trembler, même sans être près de lui et une peur farouche s'empara du jeune adolescent. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère aussi mal et cela finit de l'inquiéter.

Ce fut donc en courant qu'il se rendit aux Chambres de Guérison pour quérir au plus vite l'aide d'un guérisseur.

Penché sur ses onguents qu'elle était en train d'étiqueter pour ses nouveaux apprentis, une guérisseuse âgée sursauta en le voyant débouler dans la pièce à toute allure.

\- Erdaa ! Cria Loki en lui sautant presque au cou.

\- Prince Loki ? Demanda cette dernière intriguée.

\- Il faut venir avec moi, venez vite ! Cria Loki en agrippant la femme par un bras.

\- De quoi ? Mais comment ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est mon frère ! Il est malade ! Vraiment malade ! Venez ! Vite ! Je vous en prie. Je sais que c'est grave !

Erdaa fronça les sourcils. La vieille guérisseuse était l'une des seules personnes sur Asgard à connaître l'origine de son jeune prince. Elle savait que sa santé fragile avait été une source d'angoisse pour le couple royal pendant toute sa petite enfance, mais jamais elle ne s'en était fait pour Thor. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était une vraie force de la nature. C'était tout juste si celui-ci avait attrapé un rhume. Elle doutait qu'il puisse tomber malade comme ça, mais devant l'angoisse de Loki, elle comprit aussi que c'était grave. Erdaa se dépêcha donc de prendre ses affaires et s'empressa de le suivre.

...

En poussant la porte de la chambre de l'aîné des deux princes, Erdaa perçut une toux douloureuse et une plainte lui indiquant que la personne qui se trouvait dans ce lit était réellement malade et mal en point. Aussitôt, elle se rapprocha, s'assit sur le bord du lit et força Thor à se mettre sur le dos. Ce dernier gémit, toussa et lui envoya un regard contrit rempli de douleur. La main de la guérisseuse passa sur son front.

\- Ton frère a raison, tu es brûlant, je me demande d'où te viens cette maladie.

Thor toussota et Erdaa fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est-ce que vous vous êtes allé vous entraîner ?

Le jeune prince toussa plus fort et articula difficilement.

\- Le ma…r…ais… d...es…

\- Le marais des Ombres ? Demanda Erdaa. Je vois. Il n'y a pas que des trésors dans ce marais, il y a aussi plein d'agents contaminants. Heureusement, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Thor gémit et Erdaa lui sourit.

\- Allez, ça va passer vite, ne t'en fais pas.

Même en cherchant à lui faire des remontrances, Erdaa se rendit compte qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle les aimait ces deux garnements et ils semblaient chercher à chaque fois une nouvelle manière de lui donner du travail. Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et sortit un flacon avant de se tourner en direction de Loki.

\- Tu peux me donner un verre ?

Le jeune prince ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut prendre un verre sur la table de son frère qu'il tendit à Erdaa. Cette dernière la prit et mélangea le contenu de plusieurs fioles avant de le faire boire à Thor. Ce dernier toussa, mais finit la coupe. Erdaa le laissa se rallonger et Thor se retourna sur le côté pour toussoter.

Debout à côté du lit, toujours silencieux, Loki se rendit compte que la guérisseuse était en train de ramasser ses affaires et sursauta.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Il n'est pas mon seul patient.

\- Oui, mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Je reviendrais le voir dans 4 heures, mais tout va bien. Ce médicament va lutter contre sa fièvre et aider ses poumons à se décongestionner.

\- 4 heures, mais en attendant, il faut…

\- Reste vers lui, le coupa Erdaa avant de quitter la chambre, et prévient moi si tu trouves qu'il ne va pas mieux.

Loki la suivit des yeux, hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le ferait puis, se retourna en direction de son frère qui toussotait toujours. Sans vraiment réfléchir, l'adolescent se rapprocha du lit et vint s'allonger contre lui, dans son dos. Il glissa un bras sous sa nuque et fit en sorte que sa tête vienne se reposer contre son torse. Sa main balaya les mèches blondes qui collaient à son front et il murmura tout en lui déposant un baiser à la racine des cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas grand frère, ça va passer, je reste prêt de toi et…

Mais Loki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Thor pivota pour se mettre face à lui et se blottit aux creux des bras de son frère.

\- Merci petit frère, marmonna-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, acceptant enfin de lui faire comprendre qu'il se sentait réellement mal et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Loki sourit doucement. Il n'était jamais facile pour son frère d'admettre qu'il était en état de faiblesse, alors le voir se pelotonner contre lui était une réelle preuve de confiance et d'abandon. Loki passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son aîné, collés par la fièvre et répondit dans un murmure qu'il voulut apaisant.

\- Ce n'est rien grand frère, tu as toujours été là pour moi, c'est bien normal que je prenne soin de toi, même si tu joues les têtes de mule bornées, dors je suis là.

Thor hocha la tête. Loki en profita pour passer sa main sur son front et sourit. La fièvre baissait déjà, c'était une bonne chose. Alors il finit d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et déposa sa tête sur celle de son frère, se concentrant sur sa respiration douloureuse qu'il tenta d'apaiser en utilisant les quelques sorts de guérison, appris récemment avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et s'endormit tout en me pensant une seule seconde qu'il pourrait très bien attraper la même chose que son aîné en restant trop près de lui.


	9. Le coffre des trolls

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **Thor semblait ne jamais manquer d'idées pour embarquer son frère dans de nouvelles quêtes...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Légion".**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le coffre des trolls**_

Avec la discrétion qui était la sienne, Loki se redressa, jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière les rochers et se laissa retomber assis à côté de son frère.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien conscience qu'entre nous et ce présumé trésor se trouve toute une légion de troll ?

\- Pourquoi tu dramatises toujours tout ?

\- Moi je dramatise ? Jette un œil, tu me diras !

Thor soupira de manière appuyée et fit mine de se redresser pendant que Loki lui murmurer

\- Essaie de ne pas te faire repérer cette fois !

Le jeune prince haussa les épaules et se risqua à son tour à un coup d'œil furtif. Une certaine contrariété se lut sur son visage pendant qu'il se laissa retomber assis à son tour à côté de son frère.

\- D'accord, on peut dire que c'est une légion.

\- Bravo ! Bonne déduction ! Et nous sommes deux.

\- Ben ce n'est pas grave ! Une distraction pour les désorienter, un plongeon dans la grotte. J'attrape le coffre et pouf !

\- Pouf ?

\- Ben oui, tu nous fais disparaître !

\- Je nous fais… quoi ?

\- Ben, je croyais que tu maîtrisais le sort de téléportation que t'enseigne mère, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Il m'a fallu seulement deux heures, mais pouf ? Sérieusement ?

\- Tu préfères paf ?

\- Je préfère que tu n'ais pas d'idées ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de trésor encore ?

\- C'est un coffre qui contient une pierre magique. Une source de pouvoir !

\- Une source de pouvoir !

\- Oui ! Si nous réussissons elle aura sa place dans la Salle du Trésor ! Ce sera notre premier artefact !

\- A condition qu'elle existe ! Tu as trouvé cette idée où ?

\- Dans un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque.

\- Mais tu as encore droit d'y rentrer, je croyais qu'après le marais, tu…

\- Ben il suffit de venir quand le bibliothécaire n'est pas là et puis pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est toi qui me dis tout le temps que je ne lis pas assez.

\- Je commence à me dire que c'est une bonne chose, marmonna son jeune frère.

\- Pourquoi tu es toujours défaitiste ? Dans le marais, nous l'avons récupéré ce rubis, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il nous manque toujours une diversion et…

Loki se tut, détaillant subitement son frère avec un air suspicieux.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai une idée de diversion parfaite et tu sais de laquelle il s'agit !

\- Ah non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais balancer un truc, tu avais plein d'autres objets à proximité ! Je ne suis pas un hochet.

\- Mais je te jette, tu fais un boum et paf !

\- Boum ? Paf ?

\- Pouf ?

\- Non !

OoooO

La légion de trolls en armes, en poste devant la caverne, comprit que quelque chose était en train de se passer quand un jeune homme blond de 17 ou 18 ans, surgit des buissons en traînant avec lui un adolescent brun apparemment mal en point. Ils ressemblaient à des asgardiens et ils se mirent en position pendant que le blond hurlait.

\- A l'aide ! Mon frère est mourant !

Les trolls se regardèrent. Certains brandirent leurs armes, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de passer à l'attaque, le blond leur jeta le brun. Subitement bien moins mal en point, ce dernier tournoya dans les airs et les foudroya, ouvrant le passage de la grotte.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Thor rejoignit Loki qui courait déjà en direction du fond de la caverne. Deux trolls tentèrent de les arrêter, mais d'un coup de glaive et d'un sort d'immobilisation, ils s'en débarrassèrent.

Essoufflés, les deux frères arrivèrent vers un autel sur lequel trônait un coffre. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Loki l'empoigna et se retourna pour agripper le bras de son frère au moment où une trentaine de trolls surexcités courut dans leur direction. Le jeune magicien eut le temps de prier les dieux pour qu'il ne se soit pas un peu trop vanté et lança son sort de téléportation. Les haches des trolls s'abattirent sur eux, mais les deux jeunes gens avaient disparus.

OoooO

Thor poussa un cri et s'abattit lourdement sur l'herbe, Loki s'écroulant à côté de lui. Les deux jeunes princes sourirent en reconnaissant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient : leur clairière secrète au fin fond du jardin du palais d'Asgard.

\- Bravo Loki ! Tu as réussi ! Lança Thor sur un ton joyeux.

\- Oui… Pouf ! Tu as vu !

Les deux frères se mirent à rire puis prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se redresser. Les yeux de Thor pétillèrent à la vue du coffre que Loki tenait sous la main.

\- Hey ! Tu me montres cette pierre ?

Son jeune frère sourit et lui tendit le coffre. Thor se précipita dessus, l'ouvrit et adopta une mine déconfite qui intrigua son cadet.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pour toute réponse, Thor plongea la main dans le coffre et en sorti un os.

\- Ben elle est où la pierre magique ? Demanda Loki.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

Loki souffla et agrippa le coffre. Il fouilla, mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que ce coffre ne contenait que des ossements, sans doute sacrés, et qu'ils venaient de se mettre dans une situation des plus périlleuses.

\- Tout cela n'est qu'une immense blague pas drôle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Thor. Ce livre parlait clairement d'une pierre de pouvoir.

\- Alors un auriculaire si tu veux, mais une pierre, répliqua Loki en manipulant l'un des os.

\- Loki !

\- Ben quoi ! Nous avons failli nous faire tuer pour un tas d'os, je n'ai pas le droit à l'humour noir !

\- Mais enfin regarde ! S'exclama Thor en tendant un livre à la couverture bleue à son frère !

Loki lui prit des mains et s'exclama.

\- Non mais tu es dingue !

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est un livre de contes, Thor ! De contes !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? Personne ne t'a jamais dis que les contes étaient des légendes ! S'exclama son frère en se laissant retomber sur le dos dans l'herbe.

Thor prit une tête contrariée et s'écroula à son tour, retrouvant un peu le sourire.

\- D'accord, dans le noir je me suis trompé de rayon, mais avoue que nous nous sommes bien amusé, non ?

Loki tenta de garder son air en colère, mais finit par le perdre. La tête des trolls quand ils avaient disparus était réellement drôle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te balance !


	10. Les écuries d'Asgard

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers Marvel nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire, avec une prédilection marquée pour Loki et Thor qui ne** **surprendra** **personne me connaissant un peu ;)**

 **Thor semblait ne jamais manquer d'idées pour embarquer son frère dans de nouvelles quêtes...**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Narquois". Parce que globalement ce ne serait pas l'un des adjectifs les plus caractéristiques de Loki ?**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Les écuries d'Asgard**_

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda un jeune Thor, âgé de 17 ans, à son cadet d'un air peu assuré.

\- Bien évidement, lui répondit Loki avec un sourire narquois et une assurance insolente pour ses 14 ans. Si tu veux impressionner Sif, ce serait parfait !

L'aîné des princes d'Asgard fit la moue. L'adolescent ne pouvait nier qu'il était particulièrement attiré par la belle et farouche guerrière avec laquelle il s'entraînait. Elle avait le même âge que lui, mais elle l'impressionnait tellement qu'il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. Alors réussir un exploit pareil cela pourrait sûrement lui attirer au moins un regard ! Toutefois, il se rappelait aussi de leur première tentative, lorsqu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes, une tentative qui s'était soldé par un échec et de sérieuses remontrances de la part de leur mère.

\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je me rappelle que…

\- Tu avais 8 ans, Thor ! J'ose espérer que tu es un peu plus dégourdi !

Son aîné ronchonna, touché par la petite pique de son frère qui lui lançait toujours un sourire narquois et désinvolte.

\- Et si notre père en a besoin ?

\- Dis tout de suite que tu te dégonfles !

\- Mais pas du tout, mais euh… Sleipnir…

\- Imagine la tête de Sif si tu viens la chercher pour une balade !

Thor ne put réprimer un sourire. Oui, sérieusement, il aurait la classe sur le cheval à huit pattes de leur père. L'adolescent finit donc par se laisser convaincre et se faufila en direction de l'écurie, son cadet sur ses talons.

Loki souriait toujours. Il trouvait très amusant d'avoir réussi à convaincre son frère de se lancer dans l'aventure. Déjà parce qu'il l'avait lui-même entraîné dans une chasse au dragon puis au serpent des marais qui s'étaient révélées plus dangereuses que prévues et aussi parce que le jeune garçon avait toujours été fasciné par la monture de leur père. C'était un cheval puissant, magique, et comme toutes les créatures nées de la magie, il le fascinait. Lui qui, depuis quelques temps, s'étaient rendu compte qu'il avait une certaine aptitude à communiquer avec les animaux, il avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir au contact de l'animal. En plus, Sleipnir était sans doute moins dangereux qu'un serpent des marais aux yeux en rubis.

A l'angle du bâtiment, les deux garçons se plaquèrent contre le mur et Thor s'autorisa un léger regard en direction des portes. Un peu contrarié, il se tourna en direction de son frère en marmonnant.

\- Il y a deux gardes.

Loki fronça les sourcils et se pencha par-dessus son frère. Effectivement, deux guerriers de la garde personnelle de leur père surveillaient l'entrée des écuries. Le jeune homme fit la moue et se redressa.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais entrer, se plaignit Thor.

\- Mais, si, je m'en charge, répliqua son frère en souriant.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais comment tu veux…

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de terminer sa phrase, Loki repassa devant lui et souffla sur ses doigts tout en récitant un sort. Une légère brume traversa les gardes et les figea sur place comme des statues. Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais comment tu as fais ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'il nous faudrait une parade si tu te remettais à vouloir chasser les serpents géants aux yeux de rubis, mais dépêchons-nous, cela ne dure que trois minutes !

Aussitôt, les deux garons jaillirent de leur cachette et se faufilèrent dans l'écurie. Le grand cheval noir à huit pattes piaffa en les voyant entrer et Thor tendit la main vers lui.

\- Doucement mon beau, nous allons faire une balade, c'est tout.

L'animal hennit légèrement, mais ne rua pas, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Mieux, il se calma et ne gratta plus le sol. Thor sourit sans se rendre compte que de l'autre côté, son jeune frère caressait doucement sa croupe. C'était réellement un animal magnifique et le jeune garçon était heureux de pouvoir l'approcher de si près.

Thor, lui, prit une couverture, qu'il déposa sur le dos de l'animal avant d'empoigner la lourde selle en cuir ornée de runes. Il banda ses muscles et parvint à la déposer sur le dos de Sleipnir, souriant bêtement en s'imaginant le regard béat d'admiration de Sif quand il viendrait la chercher. Rapidement, il noua la selle et revint pour prendre les rênes lorsqu'une voix courroucée se mit à tonner dans son dos.

\- Thor Odinson ! J'espère que tu ne comptes pas monter ce cheval.

Thor se figea et déglutit avant de pivoter sur les talons pour se retrouver face à son père. A son air furieux, il comprit qu'il venait sans doute de faire une bêtise et tenta de l'amadouer par un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Ah bon ? Explique-moi.

\- Je… Je voulais juste aller au terrain d'entraînement pour le montrer à Sif.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est un cheval ordinaire ?

\- Non, mais ça n'aurait duré que quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Thor en se tournant en direction de Loki.

Mais son frère n'était plus là. Il avait dû percevoir les pas de leur père une fraction de secondes avant qu'il ne rentre dans la pièce et s'était éclipsé d'un claquement de doigts. Thor détestait la magie.

\- A qui tu parles ?

\- Euh… A personne, répondit Thor.

Loki l'avait abandonné sur place, mais il ne se voyait pas en train de le trahir. Odin se rapprocha de son fils avec le même air sévère et croisa les bras.

\- Tu voulais voir Sleipnir de plus prêt ? J'ai la punition parfaite !

OoooO

Les pieds dans le foin souillé, Thor avait eu comme punition de nettoyer entièrement les écuries et cela allait lui demander un certains temps, sans parler de l'odeur dont il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se débarrasser.

Il raclait le fond du box avec un large râteau lorsqu'une silhouette apparut dans un petit halo de lumière verte.

\- Eh bien ! Tu es toujours là ? Lui demanda Loki avec le même air narquois que lorsqu'il lui avait suggéré d'emprunter le cheval de leur père.

\- Oh ! Toi ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenu et tu m'as abandonné sur place ! Traître !

\- Attends, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, c'est tout !

\- Ouais… Moi je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu avais tout prévu n'est-ce pas !

Loki fit la moue, nia les faits, puis choisit d'admettre les faits.

\- J'avoue que je pensais que c'était une possibilité.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que va penser Sif maintenant ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle aime le palefrenier.

\- Loki !

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Tes dernières idées ont failli nous tuer deux fois, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu non ?

\- Loki !

\- Et puis je sais aussi que je maîtrise bien le sort de téléportation.

\- Loki !

Le jeune garçon lâcha un léger rire et sauta dans le box pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Arrête de le prendre mal, ce n'est qu'une farce et je vais t'aider à nettoyer, ça te va ?

Thor ne dit rien et détailla son frère, finissant par admettre que c'était de bonne guerre.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris la leçon. Je te promets que je réfléchirai avant de foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes.

\- Parfait, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Alors finissons de nettoyer cette écurie, lui lança joyeusement Loki.

\- Après tout ça je te propose d'aller piquer une tête dans la cascade pour nous débarrasser de l'odeur.

Loki lança un regard soupçonneux à son frère tout en prenant un saut et ce dernier ajouta.

\- Ben quoi ? A ce que je sache, il n'y a ni dragon, ni serpent géant à la cascade.

Son cadet laissa échapper un léger rire et les deux frères se remirent à la tâche.


End file.
